Kung Fu Panda
by KungFuMaster98
Summary: Hola a todos, FanFictioners. espero que les guste la historia con esta introducción.


_**Kung Fu Panda**_

Hola a todos, lectores de FanFiction, he vuelto después de tantos meses, y he regresado con más energías para seguir escribiendo historias desde esta plataforma. Les cuento: he decidido borrar _**Kung Fu Panda: Un Amor Florece**_ (creo que era así el titulo), porque me había quedado sin ideas para continuar con la historia, además de que las ganas se me fueron porque no estaba tan convencido de que esta historia recién mencionada podría seguir estando tan interesante como en los capítulos que han visto. Por eso, he estado pensando en otra historia de Kung Fu Panda, (y si, va a ser un TiPo) pero en esta será menos cursi y más contenido de acción. En resumen: 70% acción y 30 % romance, así que espero que les agrade . (Se que esta explicación no es necesaria, pero lo sentía así). Bueno, sin más distracciones, empecemos con esta aventura de Po y sus amigos :D.

 _Advertencia: estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a DreamWorks. Pero la historia si es escrita por mí_.

 _ **Capitulo 1 (varios meses después de la victoria de Po sobre Kai)**_ :

Po, el nuevo Maestro del Palacio de Jade, estaba dando clases a sus alumnos (y mejores amigos), los 5 Furiosos. En esta ocasión, Po ya ha perfeccionado la enseñanza en el Kung Fu, y solamente le quedaba un reto por adelante: convertirse en el Maestro Dragón, puesto que consiste en ser el Maestro de Kung Fu de toda china, puesto que ningún otro Maestro de China a logrado (a excepción de Oogway, salvo que este rechazo este puesto, por razones que él conoce). Después de los entrenamientos, Po y los demás se fueron a la cocina para que pudiesen cenar. El Maestro Shifu, que ha ocupado el puesto de Oogway, llega a la cocina para poder hablar con el Guerrero Dragón en el Salón de los Héroes. Al terminar de comer, Po y Shifu llegaron al lugar:

Shifu: Po, ahora que estas aquí, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Po: ¿y de que se trata, Maestro Shifu?

Shifu: Ahora, que dentro de poco, serás nombrado Maestro Dragón, tendrás que renunciar a tu titulo de Guerrero Dragón.

Po: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Shifu: Porque no puedes tener dos títulos Po, al ser Maestro Dragón, deberás de encargarte de perfeccionar el Kung Fu en toda China. Pero ya no puedes ser el Guerrero Dragón, porque como tu primera obligación, será elegir al tu sucesor de dicho título.

Po: Wow, no sabía nada de eso. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer, para elegir al próximo Guerrero Dragón?

Shifu: Es muy sencillo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te eligieron Guerrero Dragón? – Po asiente -. Bueno, el procedimiento es el mismo. Los que van a ser elegidos tienen que dar una demostración de su capacidad, ya sea en combate o en espectáculos.

Po: Ohhh, ¿y quienes serán los que tendrán que participar?

Shifu: Solamente participaran los 5 Furiosos. Asi que te pido que elijas con cuidado Po, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones. Bueno, me voy a ir a meditar.

Po: Oiga, Maestro, ¿Y cuando tendré que elegir al próximo Guerrero Dragón?

Shifu: Mmmm... exactamente en 5 días, así que tendrás que prepararlos para entonces.

Después de esa conversación, Po se fue a su habitación a descansar, pensando a quien va a elegir para ser el próximo dragón. Al principio se decidió por Tigresa, ya que según el, ella merecía serlo por todos los logros que adquirió en toda su vida. Pero también piensa que los demás también merecen una oportunidad, porque han entrenado mucho toda su vida. Así que Po tenía que ser cuidadoso en su elección, y se quedo dormido.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_ :

Los 5 Furiosos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, haciendo luchas de practica hasta que llegue Po, porque él no estaba en el Palacio de Jade, sino en el restaurante del señor Ping, su padre adoptivo, acompañado de Li Shen, su padre biológico, conversando sobre varios temas principalmente de la ceremonia que se va a celebrar en unos días:

Sr. Ping: Eso es maravilloso Po, con la ceremonia que se va a celebrar en el Palacio de Jade, podremos vender fideos allí y tener una gran ganancia.

Po: Vamos Papa (Sr. Ping), sabes que eso no es lo importante, va a ver un nuevo Guerrero Dragón, además como el lugar va a estar lleno de gente, no va a ver lugar para vender los fideos.

Sr. Ping: Claro que si hijo, lo venderemos en la entrada mientras van entrando.

Li Shen: También podrías vender mercancías de Po y de los 5 Furiosos, ya que ellos serán los protagonistas de la ceremonia.

Sr. Ping: Esa es una excelente idea, pero tendré que ir al Valle vecino por esa mercancía. Y tardaría 1 día en ir y 1 día en volver.

Po: No te preocupes Papa, yo iré a buscarla, así podre entrenar en el camino.

Sr. Ping: ¿Seguro que tu puedes, hijo?

Po: Seguro, soy el poderoso Guerrero Dragon, el Maestro del Chi, el futuro Maestro del Dragon, seguramente puedo con la entrega Papa.

Li Shen: Es grandioso que puedas ayudarlo, pero tampoco para presumir hijo.

Po: Jeje, si cierto, perdónenme. Bueno, ahora me voy, primero tengo que avisarles a los chicos de esto, nos vemos Papas.

 _ **En el Palacio de Jade**_ :

Po había llegado a la sala de entrenamiento, donde estaban los 5 Furiosos y el ya retirado Maestro Shifu, donde les daría la noticia:

Po: Hola chicos, les aviso que me tengo que ir al Valle vecino para ir a buscar las mercancías de mi Padre, así que dejo al Maestro Shifu a cargo.

Mono: Espera Po, ¿no necesitaras ayuda? Digo, por si las dudas.

Po: Mmmm… tal vez si necesite ayuda. Tigresa, tu vendrás conmigo

Tigresa: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Po: Porque obviamente tu eres la más fuerte de los 5 Furiosos, más fuerte que los 4 juntos.

Tigresa: Tal vez, tengas razón. Bueno, me voy a ir a preparar para el viaje.

Mantis: Uhhhh Po, al fin tendrás tiempo a solas con tu amada.

Po: Mantis, será mejor que cierres la boca antes que de que saque volando con mi Chi.

Mantis: Perdón Po, bueno mejor me voy antes de que salga lastimado.

Po: Buena decisión Mantis jajaja

Más tarde, Tigresa termino de acomodar sus cosas para ayudar a Po en su "aventura" y partieron para el Valle.

 _ **Bueno amigos, esta sería la introducción de la nueva historia de Po y sus amigos. Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, y si les gusta, háganmelo saber para seguir con esta historia. Hasta luego.**_

 _ **Pdta.: Aun la historia tiene un nombre oficial, tal vez ustedes quieran ponerle alguno. En el próximo capítulo ya tendrá un titulo como se debe**_ __ _ **.**_


End file.
